Fatal Ranma
by Buuchan
Summary: Ranma returns home from his fight with Wolfgang Krauser. Now he is changed for better or worse?
1. Krauser vs. Ranma

Chapter 1  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Nerima was silent as rays from the sun glistened down splashing over the houses and people outside. One of these glittered against polished golden armor. The lone figure stood seemingly admiring the view that his hotel room allowed. His purple hair reached down to his shoulders and he pushed 6'5 in height. Muscles rippled as he raised his hand and peered at his palm.  
  
"Soon I shall feel the sweet pain of combat once again." He spoke his heavily german accent mixing with the flawless japanese.  
  
His mouth quirked into a smirk as he turned. Long billowing cape flowed behind him brushing past the window. Walking out he closed the door to the room. The crumpled remains of an assasin lay in the furo, the water was red from the blood that had floated out. Wall caved in from where he threw him through the wall.  
  
***  
  
Ranma ran along the fence. The wind whipped across his face and made his pigtail stick straight out behind him. The fence buckled and caved away as a ball of yellow fire landed right where he was. He twisted and turned in the air and landed on the road as a tall man stepped out. The joints on the guards for his legs squeeked as he walked. A satisfied smile on his face as his purple hair drifted in the wind.  
  
"Hey who are you?" Ranma demanded feeling the power flowing over him like waves.  
  
"I'll tell you if you defeat me, Ranma Saotome." He said with a german accent.  
  
Ranma saw the mans form blur and he had just enough time to move to the side as the man was suddenly behind him with his foot extended in a kick that had missed. Backing away he readied himself for another attack.  
  
"Very good Ranma but your not fast enough." He said before moving again.  
  
Ranma felt the blow before he saw it. The man had smashed him in the chest with one of his feet sending him into a wall creating an indent. His body fell to the ground on his knees he saw the man start forward. Moving he punched at the mans chest only to have him effortlessly block it and hold him up by one of the mans massive hands on his forehead.  
  
Dangling in mid-air he was vaguely aware that the man was speaking.  
  
"You'll have to do better Ranma. Or I will crush you like an insect."  
  
Lashing out with a leg that was blocked he kneed the mans arms causing him to release his grip. Dropping down he backed away.  
  
The man looked at his quivering hand. He smiled before squeezing it shut and lowering it to his side.   
  
"You'll still have to do better than that Ranma." He said before advancing again.  
  
'Damn this guy is strong, very strong, much stronger than Saffron. I'll have to go all out on this guy.'  
  
Gathering his energy Ranma started to gather cold and hot chi. Air started to swirl around him as the ground started to shake slightly.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha Revised:"  
  
"So that is how you gather some energy. Let's see how you like to be on the receiving end."   
  
The tall man started to swirl in a simular vortex that made the concrete underneath his feet start to push away from him.  
  
"HORIZONTAL BLAST!"  
  
A huge column of air swirled and shot out at the man. Ranma watched as the man did the same thing. 'Kuso!' The two air currents met between them and battled slightly before the mans won out and Ranma was faced with the blast of twice the intensity of the one he put out.  
  
The wall behind him crumbled as his body was forced through it. His bloody body landed inside on a table.  
  
"That was pathetic Ranma you should have done better. Very well you have entertained me. Come to Wolfgang Krausers castle in Germany." The man said before Ranma passed out from the pain.  
  
The man looked at the beaten form. His purple hair fluttered across his face for a second before it was blowne back over his shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps this boy is the one i've been searching for." 


	2. The Plot Continues

Chapter 2  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
"Ah son-in-law your awake." an old voice spoke as Ranma opened his eyes.  
  
"Ol Ghoul?"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!??"  
  
"Just cause your injured boy is no reason to speak to your elders like that." she chided.  
  
"Oh man what hit me." He said sitting up.  
  
"A very powerfull man I would say son-in-law."  
  
"I knew that. But how could he copy something I had just made up myself."  
  
"But son-in-law you did that yourself against the shi-shi-hokodan."  
  
"Yeah ok so that one time but that was a simple technique this one isn't."  
  
"The technique does not matter it only shows that this man is your superior in strength, speed, technique, and overall he was better."  
  
"Don't worry i'll get him next time."  
  
Ranma got up and hobbled/ran out the doorway his healing body impeeding his way."  
  
"Son-in-law I don't know why you got mixed up with such a dangerous individual."  
  
***  
  
The flight to his home took the man to long in his estimation. He sat in the lap of luxury but could not content himself he needed combat. He needed to test his skill, and to conquer his opponents.  
  
He sipped another drink from his now cold cup of tea. His man servant came up and poured him a hot cup.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I hope you will be a worthy opponent and possible heir." He smiled to himself at the thought.  
  
***  
  
Ranma didn't even stop to tell anyone where he was going. He just knew he had to go. If not to beat the man but to prove to himself that he was the strongest, the best, what he lived for. The only comfort that he had was that he had a purpose to fight now. He didn't fight in the defense of another but for now he was going to fight for the sheer thrill of it. Something that was lacking with his usually attacks by what he thought of as one time rivals.  
  
He looked out the window of the plane that he had scrounged up enough money to buy a ticket to Germany. Though it had cost him a tremendous amount of yen to get it he wasn't too worried. After all the money Nabiki made was from him so he had half the profits. Though they had played the game of making it seem as though they were at each others throats it worked out rather well.  
  
***  
  
"ARGH where is that baka!" Akane yelled smashing another practice dummy into the ground.  
  
"Really sis you should settle down. Besides I know where Ranma is going." Nabiki said while holding a camera.  
  
"Where?!" Akane said angry once again.  
  
"That will be 10000 yen please." She said smiling.  
  
"There is no way i'm paying that much money Nabiki." Akane said walking into the house to go take a bath.  
  
Nabiki smirked as she went inside. When Ranma had asked her to do this it was out of the fact that she would get more money. But, now she was in it for the sheer humor of what was gonna happen when Ranma didn't come back. 'Ranma you owe me BIG for this.'  
  
Taking out a cell phone she dialed the number for the Ucchans.  
  
~Hello~  
  
"Yes Ukyo I got some information on Ranma since he told me he was gonna leave for while, and I thought you would like to have it."  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed and her smile grew wider. 'This is just too easy.'  
  
***  
  
High in a castle over hanging a cliff the massive Krauser organ rang music out through the surrounding countryside. The man inside played like a proffesional but looked more like an american football player with his large armor.  
  
"Soon the boy will be here to fight me again. Maybe now I will have an heir." He smiled at his own private joke as he continued to play.  
  
***  
  
The plane Ranma was on landed at the closest point to Krausers castle. It was a cold place but had a lot of natural beauty. A long cab trip took him to a secluded spot that he had decided to train at while preparing for the fight with the man that beat him.  
  
Ranma smiled as he looked at the small clearing.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
***  
  
Terry Bogard walked along the backalley of one of the many German cities. His face covered in stuble and his body hagard and clothes torn. His eyes half closed registered people ahead but he trudged past. One took a shot at him and he fell to the side crashing through a trash can. Though he barely felt the blows he knew they were beating on him.  
  
After they stopped he got up and proceeded on his quest down the street. His senses picked up a large aura flowing across the city from the north. Deciding it might help his spirits he started to walk forward the alchohal in his system fading as he worked his body.  
  
He pushed through the trees that he entered while exiting the city. Moving faster he felt the aura heat up slightly. The trees gave way to an open clearing. Signs of a battle were everywhere. In the center stood a young girl no older than 15 or 16 hunched over slightly breathing heavily. A large crater lay in front of her. Trees lay fallen all around the ground. Some burning and others sliced clean through as if there had been barely and resistance.  
  
The girl seemed to notice him and he saw her hair flash a deep red in the moonlight. Her eyes flickered slightly before they were gone and she started to walk forward.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
The girl stopped and looked around before smiling or what he that was a smile through the durt that covered his face.  
  
"I'm really sorry if this is your land but I was just doing some training here. If you want i'll repair any damages." She said bowing.  
  
"No no it's not my land but how did you do all of this?" His curiosity peeked he watched her reaction from surprise to a look of pure confidence.  
  
"Like this." She said raising a hand that had a faint outline around it that seemed to phase into existance and then there was a paw with 5 long claws sticking out. He gulped slightly as she swiped her hand and another tree fell the ground cut into 5 peices.  
  
He edged a bit away as her body started to gain new outlines. Two large triangles formed on her head then filled in with what looked like cat ears. What seems like a long sash filled into a long tail which reached down past her knees. He saw her eyes lit up again and this time saw they had virtically slitted pupils. He gulped as she started to examine herself a little bit.  
  
"Wow didn't know I could do this." She said in a midly amused tone before she hunched down and started to lick the back of a paw.  
  
Ranma didn't know why she was doing this. For some reason it felt right to clean herself like this. Plus she felt satisfied and unafraid of herself. The constant fear of losing control wasn't there. It was as if the cat was gone, and the horrible terror that came with it.  
  
Idly looking at the man she saw a tall man, taller than her male self. His body was well muscled and he moved with a sturdy grace that spoke of years of experience. The way he planted a foot before stepping spoke that he did not like aerial attacks but focused on the ground and defense of himself rather than going all out and attacking. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't attack but would wait till he though he had an opening.  
  
"So who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I believe I asked you first miss..."  
  
"Oops forgot and it's Ranma Saotome." Ranma puzzled for a second. 'Why am I not being troubled by being called a miss?' pushing those thoughts aside she watched him again.  
  
"My names Terry Bogard." He said with a small bow.  
  
"You should take a bath Bogard-san." She said holding her nose with a hand and not the paw that was there before.  
  
"I'm sorry I was out 'drinking'."  
  
"How bout we go somewhere warm this place must get cold at night."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
As they both left Ranma was again with her attachments a man in overalls stepped out with a bo staff in hand. Running a hand across his bald head he decided on the report for the boss. 


	3. Ranma's Heritage Comes to Light

Chapter 3  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
The Neko-ken. Shrouded in mystery left the trainy with an irrational fear of cats. Or turned them permeanently into one mentally. But why does the person trained, in this version of torment that could only be sentenced on the worst criminals, exhibit paws instead of hands while in their cat state.  
  
Is it not possible for them to create other 'phantom' items that would make the person more like the cat that they would fear so much? Could those people who master this ultimate technique exhibit ears, tails, eyes, or any other feature that is similar to a cats? Are they limited in the chi or ki they can channel to mold their bodies in any form that they wish?  
  
Ranma lay on the floor. He and Terry had found a room. After demonstrating the curse, he had found that this Terry man didn't mind it as much as what he could become if he wanted. Hell even he didn't know how he had done that. He felt power flowing through himself like he never felt before. It was as if it was a constant energy, but it was hallow. Devoid of any emotion, it seemed lacking.  
  
He looked at his hand illuminated by the moonlight. He concentrated slightly, more like on instinct called for the claws. He saw how his hand seemed to grow and become a paw with an opposable thumb.  
  
Feeling his aura again he found that it was no longer lacking emotion but was more filled out as if a puzzle was coming together peice by peice. The feeling continued as another instinctive action kicked in and he found himself with larger ears.   
  
"They look real enough." Ranma whispered so as not to wake his room-mate.  
  
***  
  
"OH WHERE IS THAT UNGRATEFULL BOY OF MINE!"  
  
Nodoka on her way to the Tendo's to visit with her son for the first time since the failed wedding. She heard her husband yell this and rushed to the doorway and saw everyone inside wearing angry scowls. Well Nabiki and Kasumi looked more concerned than anything. Two of her sons supposed fiances were glaring at Akane and accusing her of driving Ranma away.  
  
"Excuse me whats going on here?" She said fingering her katana.  
  
"Oh auntie what a pleasent surprise." Kasumi said getting up and hauling the older woman off into the kitchen with Nabiki following shortly behind.  
  
"Kasumi what is the meaning of this." She said setting the katana on the counter and sitting in a chair.  
  
"Oh auntie Ranma left for Germany earlier today. Apparently as Cologne-san said, he had faced some man from there who beat him. And, he went their to train and have a rematch." Kasumi said grabbing a kettle off the stove and pouring it in a cup before adding some tea to it.  
  
Kasumi missed the nervouse expression that spread of the Saotome matriach's face, but Nabiki noticed.  
  
"Auntie why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Well you see, I um, didn't mean to it just happened." she stammered while finding her fingers suddenly very interesting.  
  
"What do you mean auntie?" Kasumi asked pouring herself and Nabiki some tea.  
  
"Well it all started nine months before Ranma was born when I met a man while traveling in Germany. He was so manly."  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi both looked at the woman who accounted her tale of meeting a striking young German man with purple hair. After her tale they sat for a few minutes in silence. Then Nodoka spoke up again.  
  
"But he was so manly."  
  
***  
  
Terry leaned over and sat up from his bed. He saw Ranma laying on the floor sprawled out over it. He saw that he had made his tail, ears, and paws appear again. Though he didn't see how the boy could change his limbs to his liking. The boy was a mystery, he possesed a strength that made him seem weak. But, at the same time he was vulnerable, and most likely corruptable. He saw someone who had been abused in the past and was just now starting to wake up.  
  
For better or worse.  
  
***  
  
"Ok let's get this straight." Nabiki started.  
  
"You went to Germany, slept with him, then you had Ranma. Next you married Genma so you wouldn't be looked down on."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"But that would mean that the man that came and beat Ranma was actually..." Nabiki started once again but Nodoka interrupted.  
  
"That man was Wolfgang Krauser his father."  
  
***  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped open as the smell of food overwhelmed him and he was up and eating the complimentary donuts the hotel had provided. Terry gawked as Ranma ate ever last one before he had a chance to get any. Ranma sat back and burped slightly.  
  
"You ate them all." Terry stuttered.  
  
"Oops sorry you didn't want any did ya?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Oops, i'm really sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as your gonna be you little cat-burglar!"  
  
Ranma had to duck as Terry started to attack. He barely dodged a blue flamed fist. He had to jump out the window when he had started to power up some sort of move that would have destroyed the floor.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me!"  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Ranma dodged again as Ryoga Hibiki landed where he was before he started to swing with his umbrella.   
  
"Yipes!" He let out jumping over a viscious kick.  
  
Terry stopped and watched as the new boy who was weaker than himself attack Ranma like he was trying to kill him.   
  
"POWER GUYSER!" He yelled sending the blast at the new boy.  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened as a wave of blue overtook him and sent him crashing through a tree. Ranma also watched and silently thanked whoever had stopped him from being hit by that. Walking over he checked Ryoga's injuries and found they were minor.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Uh yeah Ranma?"  
  
"Could ya teach me that."  
  
"Alright but first ya gotta tell me who that was and why they attacked you."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
***  
  
"So this Ryoga guy is after you because he missed a duel?" Terry asked.  
  
"Thats basically it. He also blames all of his troubles on me."  
  
"Thats bad."  
  
"Yeah I know he's a constant annoyance."  
  
"So what are ya gonna do with him?"  
  
"Leave em, wouldn't matter if we did anything he would get lost anyways."  
  
"The least we could do would get him some bacon or something from the hotel."  
  
"Not a good idea remember he turns into a pig."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah let's get moving I wanna learn that power guyser move. That was cool."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
***  
  
"My Lord, Ranma Saotome has been seen with Terry Bogard. There was another lad with them but he has dissapeared."   
  
"Thank you, now continue watching them."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
Krauser contemplated just bringing the fight to them but decided against it. 'When they come I will face Bogard then I will have my heir.'  
  
***  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Yeah I haven't done this in the previous chapters but I will not have Ranma with Terry. I don't think people would like that. Maybe Mai and Ranma that would be cool.  
  
Anyways thanks for all the reviews and i'll try and finish up the story. 


	4. Ranma comes to Krauser's Castle

Chapter 3  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
"So thats it, you pull your energy from the ground." Ranma said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"Is what it?"  
  
"THIS, POWER GUYSER!"  
  
Terry watched as Ranma blew up a wall with the move he had made up nofewer than a couple days before. He knew how he did it but couldn't really do it on any beck and call. But, Ranma did it without even trying.  
  
"Great Ranma ya got it already."  
  
"Thanks Terry."  
  
"Ranma you think we should go see Kruaser now?"  
  
"Yeah I wanna pay him back for the fight last time." Ranma said cracking his knuckles.  
  
***  
  
"You know Kasumi, now that I think about it. What was Ranma's training trip like. When I asked him he avoided the subject and Genma only told me the same thing after the first letter."  
  
***  
  
"GENMA DID WHAT!"  
  
'Uh oh.'   
  
Genma-panda started to sweat as he heard Nodoka yelled. He saw a little glow eminating from the kitchen where he had seen her enter.   
  
~Tendo~ flip ~You wanna go get something to drink?~  
  
"But it's 10 in the morning Saotome."  
  
~Yes but I just got~ flip ~A bad feeling~  
  
"I'll have to decline on that Saotome."   
  
Genma-panda started to feel slightly weighed down as he saw the wall started to bulge outwards every now and then and the glow that was coming in made his fur stand on end.  
  
"GENMA NO BAKA!"  
  
~Uh oh~  
  
***  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME FOR STEALING MY SHAMPOO YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
Ranma moved out of the way. Pushing Terry who was wondering who attacked this time. 10 sets of blades imbedded themselfs where Ranma was standing. Mouse landed a moment later a long sword held to one side, and a long curving pole with a blade curving the opposite was in the other hand.  
  
"Mouse when did you get to Germany?" Ranma asked offhanded.  
  
"That does not matter Saotome you will still die!"  
  
Ranma jumped up and over the slash from one of the blades. Ducking under the next he swiped out his feet sending Mouse to the ground.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Ranma jumped out of the way of as a ground of bandanas shredded the ground beneath him.   
  
"Hey pig-boy how did you find me so fast."  
  
"Stop mocking me Ranma and DIE!" Ryoga yelled swinging his umbrella in a wide arc trying to hit Ranma.  
  
"DIE SAOTOME!" Mouse yelled and produced throwing stars from his robes and sent them at Ranma.  
  
"RANMA LOOK OUT!" Terry shouted before hitting Mouse from behind knocking him unconscious.  
  
Ranma side-stepped the throwing stars letting them fly at Ryoga. He stopped them with his unbrella before swinging at Ranma again.  
  
"Knock it off you lost slab of bacon." Ranma kicked the umbrella from Ryoga's hands before kicking him in the chin.   
  
Ryoga slid back a bit before smiling.  
  
"That was pathetic Ranma."  
  
"Then try this. POWER GUYSER!"  
  
The blue wave of power raced at Ryoga who wondered breifly why everything bad happened to him. The wave washed over him sending him back and through trees surrounding the road. His body fell to the ground.  
  
"Honestly ya think they would learn."  
  
"Hey Ranma you ok?" Terry asked.  
  
"Yeah let's get going."  
  
"Uh ok." Terry still didn't know how this kid took all this in stride.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Krauser, Ranma Saotome has been seen aproaching the castle with Terry Bogard."  
  
Krauser looked up from his meal at his body guard so to speak.   
  
"I want you to entertain Terry, I want to fight Ranma alone."  
  
"As you wish my lord."  
  
Krauser watched him leave. Standing he approached the great hall.   
  
"Let us hope the boy has gotten better. I wouldn't want him to break."  
  
***  
  
Ranma and Terry were walking down the road to Krausers castle when a man in a green bull fighting suit stopped them.  
  
"Terry Bogard, my Lord Krauser does not wish to see you at this time. Ranma Saotome you may proceed unhindered."  
  
Terry prepared for a battle.  
  
"I'll go get Krauser Terry you play with this guy."  
  
"Don't hurt him to bad Ranma I want some of him."  
  
"Just enough to get the job done."  
  
Terry turned back to the man and prepared for his attack. The man bowed before lashing out with a sword.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked at the huge door looming over his head. It suddenly started to creak and opened to reviel an older man who bowed to him.  
  
"Good day Mr. Saotome. Lord Krauser is expecting you in the great hall. I shall escort you."  
  
Ranma blinked then followed the man. Passing through a hall that reached 20 feet in height he saw around 30 hand drawn pictures of older men. They were all around the wall and even on the ceiling.  
  
The man stopped and opened a curtain reveiling a long hall that would have fit for a cathedral. In the very center of the far end stood an enormous organ and Krauser stood facing it. His cape was off.  
  
"So Ranma you have come to my castle." He said while starting to turn around.  
  
"Yeah well not like I had a choice or nothing." He said waving his had.  
  
"I wish to tell you one thing first Ranma." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"If you defeat me I will tell you." He smiled even more before walking around a small wooden pedastil. He walked forward calmly.  
  
"I am really getting sick of that phrase."  
  
"Then stop me from speaking boy." He said stopping.  
  
"Nobody calls me 'BOY'." He snarled.  
  
"But that is what you are. 17 years of age and not even considered a human to most of the people around in his life. Nothing but breeding stock and something to be exploited. Someone to vent their anger on, someone who is worth only their hatred, someone who is alone. Deny it you cannot. You are a boy, not a man, but a boy who is weak. So weak he can't change himself." Krauser stated.  
  
Ranma's body tensed as he felt every word hit him. Sure nobody trusted him. Sure he was thought as breeding stock by Soun, Genma, and Cologne. Of course all three fiances just wanted him for their own honor. His rivals hated him for being in a bad situation that they wanted. But, he refused to believe that his own mother would care so little about him that she would only thing of him as the key to keeping the family's honor.  
  
"Is it that the words are true boy that you are angry?" Krauser asked his voice mocking.  
  
"You will take that back about my mother." He said.  
  
"What did I say about Nodoka?"  
  
"How do you know her name?!"  
  
"Easy boy. You think I would be interested in you if I didn't have some relation to you."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Ranma lunged, his claws sprang forth. His eyesight narrowed and he locked on to Krauser. He was withing 10 feet when he saw the smile on the mans face. He raced faster. He was right on top of him when Krauser moved.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Well thats the end of the 4th chapter. Yes I am evil for writing a cliffhanger. 


	5. The Fated Battle

Chapter 5  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Terry dodged another sword strike. He backed off slightly.  
  
"BURN KNUCKLE!" He shouted hitting the man square in the jaw sending him back and into the water.  
  
"Strong too strong." He muttered before passing out.  
  
Breathing heavily a bit he stood up and started to run for the castle.   
  
***  
  
Ranma's eyes caught Krausers movement and ducked in time to not receive a front kick to the face. He slid under Krauser, stopping himself with his hand he kicked out the back of Krausers left leg. This caused him to fall forward slightly.  
  
Jumping backwards he expanded the space between themselves.   
  
"Very good Ranma I see you have improved greatly boy."  
  
"Shut up you bastard." Ranma spat.  
  
"Come now is that any way to talk to your father?" Krauser said. His eyes betrayed the expression on his face by showing great pride.  
  
"Your not my father."  
  
"Why else would I even keep myself busy with you? Do you think that your so special that everything has to be about you?"  
  
"Stop turning my words around!"  
  
"Not until you accept the fact that I am your father and you are not Ranma Saotome, but Ranma Krauser." He started forward.  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Then this you have coming. BLITZBALL!"  
  
Ranma dodged to the left of a bright yellow ball that exploded against a stone pillar. He crouched to avoid another one. Jumping up and forwards on the attack he dodged another one in midair. As he came down he saw Krauser smile and another ball hit him in the chest.  
  
***  
  
Terry reached the castle just as a huge explosion cracked some of the walls sending fragments down to the lake below. Barging through the doors he ran through a pictured hall and into a smoking room.   
  
Bright flashes came from different points ahead of him. A yellow ball flew at him but he managed to duck under it. The dust started to die down. Actually it was more blown away as Krauser flew through a stone pillar. He skidded to a stop still standing.  
  
Terry turned and saw Ranma standing his fist still extended from where he hit Krauser. A thin trail of blue ki slowly faded from where it showed how Ranma had hit Krauser. The dust swirled at Ranma's feet unable to fall to the ground and rest from the ki that was flowing around him.  
  
Ranma's eyes closed as he called on instinct. He felt the peices slide together, and become a complete picture. The fear gone now was replaced by excitement. He could taste the blood in his mouth, it's oddly metallic taste making him like his lips. He felt his ears grow once again. This time it was as if he was changing genders. He felts his hands turn into paws. The long tail folded over the top of his pants. He felt his teeth get sharper and move around.  
  
A deep black aura sprang around him. It swirled and took his form from view. It closed in and formed a tight blanket around him. Slowly it lurched over and assumed the shape of a large cat. The aura took form and where Ranma stood was now a huge black tiger. The glowing green eyes glinted at Krauser who looked on slightly amused.  
  
"Ranma?" Terry said wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Oh hello Terry, me and Ranma here have been going through some Father/son bonding." Krauser said as if Ranma hadn't just turned into a large cat.  
  
Terry looked back and Neko-Ranma who now noticed the change and was examining himself. Glancing at Krauser who was still smiling. His armor was broken, with the shoulder guards completly destroyed.   
  
"Come Terry for while the boy gets used to what happened you may entertain me." Krauser said without moving.  
  
"I've been waiting for this match Krauser."  
  
"Then do not dissapoint me Terry."  
  
"BURN KNUCKLE!"  
  
Terry's fist missed Krausers head who dodged to the side and knee'd him in the stomach. Coughing some blood he stepped back a few feet. Krauser took this opportunity to kick him in his right side sending him to the side before kicking him with the other sending him to the ground laying a few feet from where Neko-Ranma was still confused about his change.  
  
Terry stood up. A trickle of blood escaping the left side of his mouth. His red jacket was torn in the left side. He stumbled forward slightly. His left leg giving him a slightly limp.  
  
"POWER WAVE!" He shouted bringing his fist into the ground.  
  
The yellow ki raced forward forcing Krauser to move to avoid it. Terry lashed out with his good leg hitting Krauser in the side of his head. Krauser stopped skidding in a few feet. Blood splattered on the floor. Krauser looked back not more than a few feet away. His face torn open with a long gash. A small was etched into his face.  
  
"Thank you Terry. I have not felt so alive as when I was fighting my son. Though the boy seems to have some qualm against injurying his opponent."  
  
Terry slowly backed away. His foot caught against something big and soft and he tumbled backwards. Landing hard he knocked his head on the hard marble floor.   
  
"Ugh."  
  
Neko-Ranma looked miffed that someone had tripped over him when he was busy seeing what he had turned into. He saw that it was Terry who had interupted him. His ear turned slightly and heard Krauser step forward. His now hyper sensitive nose caught both of their smells and his mind automatically filed them away on people who could lay him out if he let them.  
  
Deciding to end the fighting for now he waved a paw at Krauser who fell backwards 10 feet from where he had stood. A slight splash of red played against the floor as 4 paper thin cuts appeared across his chest cutting through whatever armor that was left.   
  
Terry stood up and wondered what had happened. He saw Krauser laying on the ground. Not knocked out but obviously out of it.  
  
"REPPU KEN!" A new voice shouted and a blue ball of energy raced towards Ranma. Ranma dodged out of the way. Terry looked to where Ranma was looking and saw a blonde man standing in the doorway. He nearly growled as he saw that it was the one person that he truly hated.  
  
"Geese." He said with obvious disgust. 


	6. Brief interlude before the coming of the...

Chapter 6  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Geese Howard looked at Terry Bogard. Smiling he dropped his arms and stood relaxed then gazed over at Neko-Ranma. His nephew was standing on all fours growling at him. 'So he is good.'  
  
"What Terry can't I come see my nephew?" He asked.  
  
Krauser picked himself up off the ground. His armor falling useless to the floor. His hand raised to chest level feeling the cuts that had blood starting to clot over them.  
  
"Good son, you are worthy of my knowledge." He spoke drawing the others attention to him.  
  
Both Geese who was up till this point getting ready for Krauser to kill himself for being defeated, Terry who didn't think Krauser would share anything, and Neko-Ranma because he had never really been called son in a good way only when Genma moaned at him for being honorless or unfaithfull to him.  
  
***  
  
We now jump ahead 4 months, Ranma has accepted the Krauser is his father. He has also vowed that Genma Saotome would pay for a lot of crimes. He learned what he could from his real father and has progressed to a new height. Geese who he found out was his uncle learned from him as well. But without Geese putting effort into his training he progressed very little with him and only learned a few new tricks.  
  
Terry Bogard the lone wolf returned to traveling the world. He met new and interesting people. His abilites have grown through his constant trials and the occasional stop back to see Ranma. Occasionally he would train with his brother Andy but he had grown far above his brother and now could only have competition with few people in the world.  
  
***  
  
A private plane flies over the vase expanse of China. The highly expensive item belonged to the Krauser family. Two of the families highest ranked members sat inside. An olderman with purple hair and his eyes closed sites on the left side of a young man who now wore a similar outfit to the others except he had on no golden armor and wore a deep blue nearly black sleeve-less tunic.  
  
His eyes opened and glinted slightly from the lights inside and one could clearly see that his blue eyes held slitted pupils. Where once there were only innocent eyes that hid the underlying wildness, they now shown forth his inner nature. The one that showed him as the predator, him as the hunter, him as the master.  
  
***  
  
Nabiki's eyes focused on the limo that had pulled up next to the gate. The door opened and a tall man stepped out. She saw the armor he wore and wondered how much it cost. Not only that but how much it cost to pay for the game to be fueled with gas.  
  
The other door opened and a young man she recognized as her wayward money making partner. His new clothes glistened slightly and his hair no longer had the pigtail. Ranma's hair now went down to his waist and had the end tied together with what she thought was the dragon whisker. Dark shades obscured his eyes and a small smile was spread across his lips.  
  
His walked forward and towards the gate. The other man followed right behind him. Even from her window she heard the creeks of his armors joints.   
  
She ran downstairs at the point where they dissapeared into the house. Grabbing her camera on her way out she hopped down the steps and found Ranma and the other man walk past the stairs. Before she could get down the stairs fully there was a loud thud then a large explosion.  
  
A puff of smoke billowed past the stairs and Kasumi's 'Oh my' could be heard from the kitchen. Another crash and the house shook. Her fathers distinct wailing could be heard coming from another room as she checked on Kasumi.  
  
***  
  
Ranma and Krauser had walked in making no real noise. But as soon as they got to where Soun and Genma were playing shogi, Genma had attacked yelling about ungreatfull boys.  
  
Ranma sidestepped and Krauser hit Genma with a simple punch. Genma fell to the floor and Soun started up his once fearsome demon head attack but it failed to do anything. Genma tried once againt to hit Ranma but only raised his hand and whispered.  
  
"Blitzball."   
  
Ranma's attack struck Genma and sent him flying backwards covered in yellow flames. He made an impressive splash in the koi pond.  
  
Nabiki came running in and saw Ranma and the tall man vanish in the smoke that was still covering the room. 


	7. Chaos in Nerima begins Anew

Ranma stood on the heighest building in the Nerima district of Tokyo. His keen eyesight tracked his father leaving in a limo on another fake guard job. The more he though the more he disliked becoming the Emporer of Darkness. A life of fake service for fake royalty.   
  
Turning he looked over and down to see the Tendo household. A small puff of smoke could be seen coming from the doorway. He smiled slightly at the glorious battles that were coming.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe I can find purpose in my life once more."  
  
Stepping forward he fell off the side. Hitting a fire escape it crumpled under his weight. Moving off of it he fell to the next till he reached ground level. Moving he went to one of the smaller buildings nearby and started to roofhop towards his next target. As he ran his fast moving form started to run on all fours.  
  
***  
  
Cologne dropped the ladle in a pot of ramen as she felt a huge aura wash over the Nekohanten. Looking through the window to the restaurant she saw Ranma walk into the doorway. Chairs and tables pushed away as he past from the force of his aura. She met his gaze and was unable to take her eyes away from the slitted pupils of her son-in-law.  
  
Ranma's aura dissapated and he sat down. A small smile adorned his lips as he waited for service. Cologne heard the backdoor open and Shampoo walked in. She dragged her feet and kept her eyes locked on the floor. Looking up she looked through the window to the dining area.  
  
As soon as she was in view of Ranma her face lit up and she pounced through the window and glomped on to the startled youth. She latched on with all her strength and started to cry. Ranma's eyes were wide as she started to squeeze his torso a tad to hard.   
  
"Airen Shampoo miss you too too much!" She wailed as she clamped on him harder.  
  
Mouse chose that moment to walk in and see Shampoo hanging off of Ranma. His face turned red and he pulled out several long pointed objects before hurling them at his target. Unfortunetly it was a bush that was shredded not Ranma. Ryoga somehow wandered in the doorway saw Shampoo latched on Ranma and pulled out his umbrella before charging.  
  
Ranma tried to pry the girl off of himself before they inflicted heavy injury on him but was unable to free himself from her grip. Jumping up Ryoga's umbrella and Mousse's knives destroyed the table at where he was sitting. Backflipping over both of them Shampoo still latched to his body he was able to back away out the door.  
  
"Shampoo I can't breathe let go please." Ranma gasped between breathes.  
  
Shampoo looked at him with tears in her eyes before reluctently letting go of him. She sniffled before looking at him again.  
  
"Shampoo sorry she hurt airen."   
  
"No you didn't hurt me Shampoo I just well couldn't breathe." Ranma folded under the weight of a hurt girl.  
  
"Airen not angry at Shampoo?"   
  
"No i'm not angry at you Shampoo." Ranma's mind had shut down and he started to fall into his past mistakes.  
  
"Wo ai ni AIREN!" Shampoo shouted glomping on him once again but not with the crushing force that she had before.  
  
"Oh man." Ranma muttered as the girl started to cuddle and rub against him.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
"ENEMY OF ALL WOMAN PREPARE TO DIE!"  
"FOUL SORCEROR RELEASE MY LOVES!"  
  
Ryoga, Kuno, and Mouse all charged Ranma. Shampoo let go and backed away as Ranma jumped up and over all of their attacks. Falling backwards he crouched down slightly. Standing up he chuckled a bit.  
  
"All three of you wish to fight me at once?"  
  
Mouse and Ryoga smashed Kuno in the face before he could say anything. Ranma ran his hand through his hair slowly. Closing his eyes he smiled even more.  
  
"Very good well that improves your chance of actually hurting me."  
  
Ryoga and Mouse charged him. Mouse drew a chinese broad sword in one hand and pulled out a large number of throwing stars in his other. Sending the stars flying at Ranma had continued with a slash at Ranma. Ryoga raised his umbrella before swinging it down to land on Ranma's head.  
  
"Well come on!" Ranma shouted charging them both.  
  
******************************************  
  
Yes this is rather short. Basically right now i'm writing this as a rough draft then i'm gonna expand it when the basic storyline is done. 


End file.
